


Frigid Alliance

by elven_prophecy



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Conversations, Crossover, Death, Depression, Exhaustion, F/M, Flirting, Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Loss of Control, Magic, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, POV Multiple, Political Alliances, Politics, Rejection, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Snow and Ice, Sub-zero - Freeform, Wedding Night, Weddings, Worldbuilding, elsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy
Summary: Enjoy!Comments are love!Comments are life!Sidenote: I have not seen Frozen 2, so this was written using Elsa from Frozen 1.  Also I am not using much of the lore (I used some, but you will notice not much), just the characters.  Also not going into Mortal Kombat lore... Using basics.  Don't flame me if inaccurate, I am going to be worldbuilding.  This is not Canon compliant!  It is a crossover.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Comments: 84
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Sidenote: I have not seen Frozen 2, so this was written using Elsa from Frozen 1. Also I am not using much of the lore (I used some, but you will notice not much), just the characters. Also not going into Mortal Kombat lore... Using basics. Don't flame me if inaccurate, I am going to be worldbuilding. This is not Canon compliant! It is a crossover.

1

She was making flowers of ice, sculpting with frozen water like it was a medium everyone could use. Her finger expertly molded the petals into the shape she wanted. Elsa had been in her frozen garden all morning, all week if she were honest.

It had happened… _again_. A tear slid down her cheek about halfway and froze solid, disintegrating into the wind. 

She'd killed her lover, her husband, and new King of Arendelle, Lars. And on their wedding night of all things. A heartfelt sigh left her lips. She did not know him enough to cry out loud, had barely gotten the chance to live with him, but his death pained her nonetheless.

Elsa had done it right this time. The priests had made her feel guilty when she'd killed her first lover, Johan. It had been a tryst… she'd believed that as a Queen, she could take any lover she chose, any man.

She'd chosen Johan, the original captain of the guards. He'd been willing and able, and she'd gotten to know him over the years. Elsa had liked him… until it had come time for amorous cuddling. In her passion… she'd had lost control of her magic and she'd frozen him to death. She'd been inconsolable then.

The wise men had told her it was because she had not taken the bond of matrimony. As Queen of Arendelle she was _protected_ , her virtue and what not. _Boy, had they lied to her._

She sighed heavily as she applied the finishing touches to the rose. That was a load of colossal rubbish. The fact that she had believed it so readily, embarrassed her. 

Elsa had sought out marriage prospects then, had made an alliance with another kingdom, they had agreed to merge with Arendelle. A contract had been drawn up, her future husband-to-be had been amiable towards her, and she had liked him.

Prince Lars, second in line to the throne of Throlia, had agreed to become her co-ruler. He was fair to look at, as pale as she was, and tall. She had been excited for her royal wedding. The Empire of Throlia would join forces with Arendelle as soon as Elsa provided the next heir. A symbol of unity between their lands.

Another rose formed, a wilted version this time. The contract had been dissolved with Lars' death. There had been no heir, Elsa was still a virgin… she changed to creating daffodils. Sad, weepy daffodils… they fit her mood perfectly… 

Elsa would give Lars all the respect due a king. She would mourn him for the year… 

***********

It was a terrible year, and it passed quickly. Anna had given birth to a gorgeous little girl, and motherhood had suited her, so well in fact that the Queen couldn't help the pang of jealousy. Elsa had smiled and cooed, her niece was the spitting image of her mother, and Anna had bloomed into a wonderful, nurturing parent. A woman.

Couple more years passed before Elsa decided that she should try for another match. Anna and Kristoph had decided that palace life was no place to raise a family and had moved to a small cottage in the forest. 

Elsa missed her terribly, and felt her absence keenly. It did not matter that Anna had promised to visit often… and so the Queen had decided to try her hand at marriage again, except this time, she went to her war council. There had to be others like her. _Had to be._

Her generals, tacticians, officers and wise men were all gathered in the war room. They loomed over a large table that was engraved like a map of the world, with Arendelle at its center.

"Your highness!" Ingrid, the warrior maiden in charge of the guards spotted her first. The rest of her council silenced their speech and all eyes turned onto her.

"I seek advice," Elsa began, taking a deep breath, "A kingdom like ours, maybe," she glanced at everyone, "A magical ruler perhaps, with powers like mine?" The silence in the room was heavy, "Have any of you… heard… of such?"

She'd failed in selecting a husband, a consort on her own. Maybe her generals, her advisors would know better. She swallowed back her disappointment as she received a multitude of blank stares. This was not going according to plan… 

"An alliance with the kingdom to the west…" she raised a hand and interrupted her general.

"Is the ruler a wizard?"

"No, of course not," he answered succinctly, his white moustache twitching.

"I seek only magic," she repeated, looking at each one, enunciating her words. A few moments of silence passed before she sighed heavily and left the war room. They had all looked at her as though she had lost her mind, and maybe she had… 

She could not be the only magically inclined ruler in the world… there had to be others… _had to be!_

That night, her maid, Biyu, helped her undress and while she combed her long pale, blonde hair, she hummed a foreign tune.

"I overheard the servants speak of an odd request that My Lady made her people," Biyu said after a long moment of silence. 

Elsa sighed heavily, not surprised that her maid would speak so forward. They had been friends a long time now, since Biyu had come to Arendelle almost ten years ago. Not much was known about her servant, except that she was from a land far to the east. Her eyes were slanted and she spoke with an accent unlike anything Elsa had ever heard.

"It was an odd request," the Queen spoke resigned, staring at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Biyu brushed her hair gently.

"Where I come from," the maid began, "there is a rumour," she paused and her dark eyes connected with Elsa's in the mirror, "about warriors of ice." 

An ashen eyebrow arched, "Warriors of ice?" she repeated.

Biyu nodded and continued to brush the platinum blonde hair, "Yes, My Lady."

"Like… like me…?"

Dark brown eyes stared boldly at blue, "Yes, My Lady." 

Elsa turned in her chair and grabbed Biyu's arm, stopping her from continuing. "Tell me about this… rumour?"

Biyu placed the brushed on the vanity, Elsa motioned for her servant to sit on a second chair. Her pulse palpitated with excitement.

"When I was a little girl," Biyu began, "my grandfather used to tell me about this tournament," her maid got a faraway look on her face, "A magical tournament."

Elsa looked skeptical, "Magical?"

Biyu nodded, "Yes, where the fiercest warriors from all the realms battle to the death to protect their world."

Elsa's eyes widened as Biyu spun this fantastical tale, speaking of characters she had never heard of, ancients wizards, cruel emperors, gods among men. It was fascinating to hear, and terrifying. This clan had warriors that fought in those tournaments.

"The name of the clan in my language, means Forest Ghost. The leader," Biyu smiled at Elsa, "he is cryomancer, a user of ice, like you."

The Queen swallowed and felt a sudden pang of disappointment that this was a rumour and not reality. She sighed heavily, "Thank you for the story…"

"My lady," Biyu grabbed Elsa's hand, "I could find them for you."

Elsa blinked and then chuckled as she shook her head, "You don't have to do that, Biyu."

The maid nodded and leaned forward to hug Elsa. "I know, My Lady," she whispered, and then smiled, "Let me help."

Another deep sigh. What could it hurt? Elsa nodded and took a heavy breath. "All right then," she licked her lips, "I shall write a formal invitation…" she peered at Biyu, "You will help me write this? In your language?"

Biyu nodded, "Yes, My Lady."

Elsa inclined her head, "Thank you, Biyu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 2

Kuai Liang's pure white eyes narrowed as he read over a formal invitation that should have never found him. He followed the lines of his name deliberately, his _real_ name, the symbols written in a hand he recognized. He stood in his large dojo, wearing his black and blue armour, he was masked with one hand behind his straight, wide back.

Only one person could have sent this to him: his niece, Biyu, Bi-han's missing daughter. She had been marked a traitor years ago by the Lin Kuei clan, his clan, long before he became its Grandmaster. A deserter, to be executed on sight, all for the want of a normal life. 

Her actions, fleeing in the middle of the night some decade ago, had been none of his concerns then, nor was her punishment. He'd been busy dealing with the tournament… how did he feel about his niece now? He could spare her life, he had the power to stop the hunt… 

He re-read the letter, looking for a coded message and not finding one. _Why now?_ Biyu was taking a great risk sending this missive to him, alerting him to her whereabouts. Arendelle, he pondered the name as he moved towards the library, each step reverberating more silence, as though he didn't exist. Every wall in the athenaeum was filled with books of knowledge and maps from distant lands.

Frosted fingers pulled a tome and he carefully placed it on a table, the leather still had a shine to it, the pages within were crisp and unblemished. He perused its pages slowly, treating the volume and its contents with respect. Kuai Liang found what he was looking for shortly after.

Arendelle. A secluded northern kingdom, far to the west. Monarchy, small population, small army, average defense, exports and imports, allies. He visually absorbed the map and all its locations, mountainous region, forests… tundra, a land of ice and snow. Ridiculously simple, and pathetically obvious.

His niece had assumed they would have credited her with more intelligence. She would not hide where _they_ would thrive and have an advantage. Too easy, too simple, _too stupid…_ he smirked behind his mask, it _had_ worked. Clever, just like her father, and a risk taker… he decided then he would go himself.

He closed the book and replaced it back whence it came. There was peace for the moment, contracts were assigned, the wheels were running smoothly. He was free to locate Biyu, the last link to Bi-han.

*************

It had not taken him long to find his way to Arendelle. He'd kept to the shadows, using his magic and skills to conceal himself as needed. Kuai Liang did not want to be noticed, but as soon as he clapped eyes on the place he realized it would be impossible for him to blend in naturally.

Everyone was jovial, and open. Non threatening. The soldiers all matched, no one else was armed, or concealed. There was not enough diversity for him to blend in with the populace. He was wider, larger, and more intimidating than anyone within a thousand miles; his appearance, weapons, and armour clashed wildly with the local dress code.

He moved only at night, keeping his presence unknown. Always scanning for a familiar face. She had always looked like Bi-han, it mattered not that he had not seen her in years, he would recognize her immediately. Thankfully, he did not have to go far. The Queen had signed the missive, which meant Biyu was at the palace. 

It was not well defended, he thought as he scaled a wall into a garden. He was curious if the Queen would lack protection as well. Barely three soldiers had crossed his path, and he'd avoided them all. He scanned his surroundings and stilled completely. This was interesting… It was not the winter season in Arendelle and yet there were intricate flower sculptures of ice _everywhere_ . _This was a garden of ice._

Biyu _must_ have done this… she had finally come into her power… he crouched low and crept cautiously through the statues. He wondered at her control, at her training. It took skill to sculpt, _and_ patience; _training was required_ . Who had trained her? Who else knew of this? How open was this garden? Who had access to it? She would tell him _all_ before he decided her fate.

His eye caught on a rose, and halted… it was wilted… he blinked at the oddity, unsure what to make of it. She was being dangerously free with her powers… he frowned, not liking the implications. Biyu was not making this easy.

Kuai Liang entered the castle silent as the grave, a shadow blending into the darkened room. He froze against an armoire, legs bent, as a flicker of a candle alerted him to a presence further on. 

"I'm getting sleepy, Biyu," A husky female voice spoke quietly. 

"I know, My Lady, another hour, please endure another hour." He stiffened, Biyu. He had found her. He frowned, Biyu's voice was… _calm,_ informative even. He inched his way up the wall, trying to see where the women were in relation to him. 

Not even twenty feet away. The garden had led into a foyer of a private chamber, he would be seen if they turned his way. He immediately cloaked himself with his magic, and readied to teleport to the otherside of the room.

"One hour," the other female stifled a yawn, Kuai Liang looked in her direction and frowned. He recognized the description of the woman sitting on the bed from the tome, it was the _Queen_. His white eyes narrowed and he pulled the invitation from his armour. Biyu was seated on a chair facing the bed, her hands were folded neatly on her lap. 

It was evident they were expecting him, waiting for him even. He stepped from his hiding spot and crept silently towards the bed. Biyu saw him first and gasped. The Queen moved quickly to her feet, her large, blue eyes wide in surprise.

He stared at the Queen for a long moment before shifting his attention to his niece. 

"You gave your position away," he spoke in the common tongue, as to include the monarch in the conversation. Kuai Liang deliberately laid the parchment on the bed.

"You were right," the Queen whispered in awe, without taking her wide eyes off him. He returned her gaze, unblinking. She did not look away. She had guts, he would give her that.

"Kuai Liang," Biyu said his name, his eyes widened and he took a step in their direction.

"Stop!" The Queen commanded. White eyes glanced at her and he stilled.

The surprise was replaced with anger, and her eyes flashed blue fire. His heart stopped as her fingers flexed and snowflakes swirled into an ever rapidly spinning ball in between her palms. He forgot why he was there, lost sight of everything except her hands.

_She was a cryomancer_. The Queen of Arendelle, was the same as he. He could not help himself as his arms turned blue, he too, displaying his power for her to see. She stood her ground, and he understood why now. 

Biyu had lured him here on purpose. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  3

Her eyes were closing on their own. The last three nights Biyu had insisted they stay awake together. Elsa had been agreeable to the plan after her friend had told her the secret.

The 'rumour' had turned out to be Biyu's clan. She'd told her the truth about her family. Her uncle, Kuai Liang (she would have a hard time remembering that) was who Elsa had invited. There had been one catch, he would not come announced, and could possibly be violent.

To Elsa, he had sounded like an assassin and she found herself questioning her sanity. Had it been wise…? She stifled another yawn.

"I'm getting sleepy, Biyu," she murmured, burying her face in her hands. She rubbed at her eyes before stretching out her back.

"I know, My Lady," Biyu was the epitome of grace at such an ungodly hour, "Another hour, please," she begged gently, "endure another hour."

Elsa started yawning, but tried to stop it, "One hour," she conceded, and then she would retire. Biyu had insisted he would search her out in the night, Elsa was the only one who stood a chance against his cold attacks,  _ if _ he attacked.

Again she questioned the validity of this plan.  _ If he attacked _ was not exactly promising of a good first impression… She opened her mouth to say so when Biyu gasped loudly. Elsa's eyes widened as a rather large and imposing man  _ appeared _ at the end of her bed.  _ Oh boy…  _

She had not heard or seen him approach and Elsa jumped into action, moving to stand in front of Biyu.  _ This was not good! _

Her heart went into overdrive as she got a very thorough look at him now. Suddenly, this had become an  _ extremely _ bad idea, possibly the worst idea she could have had as a Monarch! The man was  _ huge _ and… her breath caught as pure white eyes locked with hers.

It was the only feature of his face she could see. A frisson ran down her spine, and she shivered as though someone had run a dagger down the center of her back. He wore a large blue mask over his mouth and nose. A black hood covered his hair, hiding it from sight. He was armed to the teeth, she could see a hilt over his shoulder. Unusual black and blue armour covered him, it almost looked like leather or cloth… 

His biceps were huge, a piece of armour was strapped to each. He was wider than any man she had ever seen, bar none. For a wild moment she thought she had conjured him up from a nightmare… or fantasy… both applied… 

She was gawking. 

"You gave your position away." Her skin broke out in goosebumps as that lyrical accent danced over her. There was a timbre to his voice that was absolutely sinful. She wondered briefly what her name would sound like if he said it… 

He moved deliberately, carefully laying out the formal invitation Elsa had sent him onto the bed.

"You were right," Elsa couldn't stop the words from coming as she continued to stare openly at the big, blue man. He was a warrior of ice…. She felt uncomfortably warm at the idea.

Biyu had been right on all counts. There was no way in hell she would have missed  _ that _ . And then she noticed he was looking back at her with those creepy, intense white eyes. She did not avert her gaze, feeling as though he were a predator.

And then Biyu said his name, his eyes had snapped terrifyingly wide and he took a step in their direction. Elsa stopped admiring him and began to fear him. Biyu had warned of a possible attack, the Queen took on a defensive position.  _ This was a terrible idea! _

"Stop!" She ordered, he looked at her and obeyed. It surprised her but she did not show it. She had to stand her ground… 

She'd brought her magic forward, ready to strike. She had his full attention, and then he did something that made her heart stutter. Both of his arms, to the elbows, including his bracers turned blue and became ice covered, his eyes were fixated on her hands. 

Elsa stood firm. Biyu had called him honourable… she hoped so… this was mostly posturing for her with regards to him. She was no warrior… 

He jumped back quick-like, making absolutely no noise. Elsa gasped and raised her arms, ready to lance him, when she noticed he stopped and straightened. 

She was unsure how to react so she lowered her arms and stopped casting. 

"Why did you summon me?" He spoke slowly, those white eyes staring intently at her, she swallowed as his attention shifted towards Biyu briefly.

Elsa opened her mouth to tell him when she snapped it shut and blushed. She cleared her throat and straightened. She was a Queen, she could say what she had to say, this had been rehearsed. She wanted to marry him. 

White eyes found hers from across the room and she shifted. She cursed inwardly as silence reigned supreme. 

"She wishes for an alliance with the Lin Kuei clan," Biyu finally spoke up for her.  _ Bless her! _

He remained silent as Elsa nodded in accord, "Yes!" She rubbed at her brow with a nervous hand, "Forgive me my rudeness, the hour is late and I am unaccustomed…"

"We do not have allies," he spoke slowly, his attention remaining on the Queen.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Elsa felt her face heat up, "I would like to broker a marriage contract," his eyes narrowed but otherwise he made no other movement, "wi-with y-you," she stuttered as he continued to stare at her without blinking. Why had she continued with the conversation? Her bed called to her like a siren's song.

A pin could have dropped a hundred feet away and the sound would have been deafening. He was still for such a long time that Elsa wondered at what he was thinking. 

She jumped, startled when he finally moved. Elsa swallowed nervously.

"Your Highness," he said her title respectfully, and bowed at the waist, "You do me a great honour…" Elsa knew he was going to reject her before he actually did. Not tonight. He could reject her in the morning.

"Please stop," she said the words before she could stop them, she really was too tired, "just… think it over… " she yawned then, loud and awkward, "I am so sorry," she apologized, turning her face away to hide her wide mouth.

"Uncle," Biyu began, "you…"

"Leave us," his tone was final, Elsa wasn't even annoyed at his presumption. Biyu glanced at Elsa who nodded at her and waved her off. 

He waited until his niece was out of the room before he reached up to reveal his face. He pulled off the blue mask and removed the black hood. She noticed he had pitch black hair like Biyu's, cropped short. Her fingers itched to touch it. He had the same exotic look to his oval face that her friend had, a faint blue scar glowed over one of his eyes that she had not noticed before.

"I am an assassin," he explained deliberately, his eyes watching her, "As is my clan."

"I am getting that impression…" Elsa murmured, watching him back, unafraid of his words.

"You do not want to involve yourself with me or mine. We have enemies."

Elsa nodded, her tired brain processing his words but only partially. Her frustrated libido was not listening to the meaning, instead focusing on his ability to survive her powers.

"Are you… immune?" She asked suddenly, uncaring that she had abruptly changed the subject completely, blue eyes wandered over his frame without invitation. She had to admit, he was intimidating, but very pleasing to look at once she got past the whole weapons and armour thing.

He cocked his head to one side, staring at her for what felt like an eternity before he started walking in her direction.  _ Oh mother… _ her eyes widened as he got impossibly bigger.  _ Was she dreaming? _ About two feet away from her, he raised his hand and held it out in front of him, palm up. She noticed it was blue and ice-covered.

She fisted her right hand at her chest, hesitating a moment before she mimicked his actions, frosting her palm completely. Elsa cautiously reached out, long, hard fingers enclosed over her hand. His skin was slightly darker than hers.

"Do you feel my power?" He asked steadily.  _ Oh she felt it... _

Elsa frowned and shook her head, "Not strongly." She stifled a yawn.

"I cannot feel yours either," he answered before she asked. Her eyes snapped up to his and she found herself swallowing.

"And now?" She licked her bottom lip. She had deliberately increased the force, forced the ice,  _ her ice _ , to cover his hand as well.

She felt his fingers relaxed from around hers and she gasped as the ice moved like water, accommodating his gestures as though he had been the one who had called it forth.

The glacier receded from their hands and she made a noise as he absorbed the traces of her magic into his body. 

"It would be dangerous to involve yourself with me, Your Highness," he finally spoke after a long silence, their hands were still touching, "My niece should not have told you about us."

His niece.  _ Biyu _ . Elsa raised her head, and looked him deeply in the eyes, she kept her gaze open and honest, unable to maintain discretion.  _ Was he going to kill her? _

"Things will be bad for you if you kill her," she said casually, maintaining an unblinking stare. 

His thin lips lifted in one corner, for a single heartbeat. If Elsa had not been so close to him, looking at his face, she would have missed it.

"You play a dangerous game, Majesty," he murmured, his fingers twitched once against hers but did not pull away, "You should reconsider the match."

She frowned slightly at his choice of wording. Why would she have to reconsider? It occurred to her exhausted mind then that he had not flat out refused her, he'd been trying to convince her to change her mind! Or maybe she was too tired for this to make any sense. 

It didn't help that he was crowding her with his presence. Too close… and they were touching inappropriately, he was holding her hand, she could feel the callouses across his palm with her knuckles. It was a strong hand that held her so gently.

"I think we need to go to bed," she murmured, unable to stifle the yawn that burst from her mouth at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  4

"Why did you summon me?" He hadn’t wanted to assume Biyu had brought him all this way for training, though it was the most logical reason.

Her awkward silence had him glancing at Biyu briefly. The queen was making him second guess himself… what other reason could there be? He returned his attention to the monarch, her mouth opened and she cleared her throat. She blushed brightly and he was confused.

"She wishes for an alliance with the Lin Kuei clan," Biyu eventually spoke from behind her. 

“Yes!” she rubbed at her temple shame-faced, “Forgive me my rudeness,” her hand shook anxiously, “the hour is late and I am unaccustomed…"

"We do not have allies," he answered automatically. It was true, the Lin Kuei stood alone. Kuai Liang was watching the nervous tick in her hand. She feared him.

"It's a little more complicated than that," she blushed and he returned his gaze to hers, "I would like to broker a marriage contract," his eyes narrowed in surprise and suspicions. His entire body went rigid, she must have sensed something amiss with him, as she started stuttering, “wi-with y-you." 

Or she was embarrassed… 

He had not expected that. Training, yes. It was logical, she was young… he’d already taken in her appearance, her general health. She had some control, he thought about the ice garden, realizing belatedly that it was hers and not Biyu’s. 

Kuai Liang was a master. He could teach the Queen how to use her power, control it, protect herself and others, defend from attack… 

But a… a marriage contract? The very idea was preposterous. 

He was an assassin, not a prince, or king.  _ However…  _

She was a cryomancer…  _ it made sense _ . He couldn’t help himself and looked her over, not as an ally, or enemy, but as a woman. She was comely, and differed drastically from the women of his land. Her hair was pale, just a hint of yellow amidst the white, like her skin. Her eyes were incredibly large, like a bird and blue. She was pleasing to look at, he would admit that. 

A marriage to a monarch would give a boon but also make him  _ known _ . She was a public figure, he would have to be as well. A king he was not, a soldier on the other hand… 

"Your Highness," he bowed deferentially, "You do me a great honour—" she interrupted him before he could actually finish. 

"Please stop," she said quickly, "just… think it over… " she yawned, fighting sleep, "I am so sorry," she apologized, turning away from him.

He was uncertain if he was glad she interrupted him or not. Kuai Liang had been on the threshold of accepting her. She was right, he needed to think this through with clear, unclouded eyes.

"Uncle," Biyu began, "you…" 

He'd forgotten all about his niece, his complete focus on the cryomancer queen. "Leave us," he ordered his kin without looking at her. He was slightly embarrassed she had been private to this odd conversation. He noticed the Queen dismissing her.

The door had barely shut when he reached up and allowed the monarch the privilege of seeing his face. If she wanted to marry him, she should at least see his features. He would also clarify what she was involving herself with.

He would not be turning her down, he already knew it. It would be stupid of him to reject her. She knew of his existence, her kingdom was isolated, they had the same power, this would increase the chances of his progeny having it as well, perhaps a stronger version. Her eyes roamed over his exotic face, she did not flinch at his different appearances. 

"I am an assassin," he began slowly, he would not pussyfoot around the subject, "As is my clan."

"I am getting that impression…" she murmured, looking at him openly. It was mildly disconcerting how unaffected she was by that information. 

He would give her the chance to take back her offer, "You do not want to involve yourself with me or mine. We have enemies." That was an understatement. They had enemies in other  _ realms _ , not just Earthrealm.

The queen nodded, and before he could give her more reasons to change her mind, she switched the subject to a much more personal one, catching him off guard.

"Are you…" she licked her lips, "immune?" Her blue eyes assessed his form from head to toe. His stomach clenched at her blatant admiration, there was no mistaking her heated look. He did not pretend to misunderstand what she meant and debated a long moment before advancing on her deliberately. Her eyes got bigger as he got closer, and he was able to see a light dusting of freckles across her nose. An errant thought struck him, had she freckles elsewhere?

He kept his distance respectable, in the event anyone were to interrupt them, and raised his hand. Kuai Liang released his magic, covering his hand with ice completely as he held it out in front of him in silent invitation, palm up. 

She hesitated but a moment before she did the same to her own hand and placed it in his. He closed his fingers over hers, her skin was paler than he had originally surmised.

"Do you feel my power?" He questioned calmly, liking the way her fingers flexed against his. He could get use to touching her… 

She shook her head and stifled a yawn, “Not strongly.”

"I cannot feel yours either," he told her. Her large eyes raised to his and she swallowed audibly. 

"And now?" She licked her lip again and he found himself staring at her mouth. Her ice had fully covered his hand before he realized what she had done. He relaxed his fingers, taking control of her element with no effort, it flowed around him and moved with him until he absorbed her magic into his body, leaving no trace. He wondered if she knew she could do the same?

"It would be dangerous to involve yourself with me, Your Highness," he finally said a few minutes later, he did not release her hand as he added almost as an afterthought, "My niece should not have told you about us."

Her countenance changed, she stilled and her eyes raised to look into his, it was as though she were touching him with her gaze. From this distance he could see the flecks of dark blue in her irises. "Things will be bad for you if you kill her." 

The threat surprised him, and he could not help himself as he smiled down at her briefly. She was bold, extremely bold. He liked that, his fingers twitched around hers. "You play a dangerous game, Majesty," he lowered his voice, keeping his tone respectful, this was the last time he would try to change her mind, "You should reconsider the match."

"I think we need to go to bed," she murmured, and then yawned abruptly. He blinked and his body stuttered in shock. He visibly tensed, all his muscles locking, as he stared at her in stunned silence. She yawned again before her eyes snapped wide and her entire face turned blood red. The queen cleared her throat, “Not together!” she clarified, and bared her teeth in a nervous smile.

Kuai Liang regained his composure and stepped away from her, reluctantly releasing her hand. He was mildly irritated with how disappointed he was that she had not meant it as he had first understood. He put his mask back on his face, retrieved the invitation he’d deposited on the bed and bowed to the queen at the waist. 

“I will return formally tomorrow," he turned on his heels and strode back to the foyer whence he'd come. He would find shelter outside her castle this night, and show himself properly to her court in the morning. 

He did not linger in her room, and was standing amidst her statues of ice when he fisted his hand, out of sight of sleepy eyes. Kuai Liang should not have touched her… not for as long as he had. He'd absorbed her magic, another thing he should not have done, taken a bit of her spiritual soul.

The wall was easy to scale, and he quickly found a nook overlooking her garden, where he could comfortably sit cross legged, his back to the castle. The view was perfection, he could see snow on all the mountains, he wondered at the quality of the ice. He was strong here in his element, his powers amplified beyond its limits.

The tournament loomed over his thoughts as he contemplated his magic. Would being in Arendelle increase his chances? Considering everything at stake, he could ill afford to ignore boons to his power. 

Her origins interested him greatly. There were so  _ few _ known cryomancers, he knew of only two others, his dead brother and Frost. Who were her parents? Was she Edenian like himself? Could there be others, scattered across Earthrealm?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  5

Elsa sat on her throne, barely listening to her Minister of Agriculture when  _ he _ was announced. Her eyes had widened, sitting frozen in shock, as Biyu's uncle strode into her palace. He'd been mostly in shadows the night before, and she had been half asleep on her feet. Her recollection of the conversation was skewed and parts were missing, she was sure she'd fallen asleep at least once. 

She was too well bred to have her mouth hanging open in shock. Her court was doing a fine job of it for her though. He was  _ huge _ … bigger than she remembered, and he  _ smoked _ , as if he were incredibly cold, and brought into a warm environment. His arms were covered in ice, displaying his own mastery over the element for all her court to see. She could see his breath from where she sat despite not being cold enough for that to occur. Elsa swallowed as her eyes travelled over his face, he was unmasked, displaying his glowing blue scar and his exotic features openly.

Biyu had told her that her clan was extremely secretive and would never show themselves knowingly. Though his actions confused her, she pushed it aside, focusing on his deliberate approach. He stopped when he was about ten feet away and bowed deeply. His white eyes locked with hers as he straightened and she stood to her feet.

"Your Majesty," he spoke cordially, "I come in response to your formal invitation of the Lin Kuei clan." You could hear a pin drop as silence encompassed the chamber.

"Welcome," she raised a hand, and descended the stairs to greet him, "it pleases me that you have agreed to visit us," she smiled at him, he raised a blue hand and grabbed her palm before bowing over it, “Would you join me in my cabinet?”

He nodded and released her. She dismissed her court and he followed after her along with her retinue of guards. He counted twelve well armed men, young soldiers by the look of them. He doubted any had seen real battle, Arendelle looked pristine… no artillery had ever attacked the walls.

Her cabinet room was rather large with a circular table in the center. One chair amidst the many stood out with its larger back, more opulent in design. Elsa sat and motioned to the seat to her right.

“You spoke of a contract,” he began after he was comfortably seated. She took a deep breath as last night’s memory came crashing through. She was about to be rejected. 

Elsa licked her lips and nodded, “Yes,” she answered, “have you given some thought to the matter?” She would go through the motions, let him speak without interruption.

“I have,” his white eyes looked into hers, “I have a stipulation.”

She arched an ashen eyebrow, curious, “What is it?” 

“I am not a king,” he said slowly, “I agree to be your consort. However, rather than leading, allow me the detail of protecting you.” He glanced around the room at her soldiers, “These men you surround yourself with, cannot protect you from a serious threat.”

She blinked as she stared at him. Her mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again. Her face flushed as she continued to gape. He was…  _ accepting  _ her? “So,” she licked her bottom lip, “You do  _ not _ wish to rule with me?”

“I do not,” he confirmed, “This is your country, your people,” he placed both of his hands on the table and linked them, “I have no interest in either,” his lyrical accent danced over the words, “My only interest is in  _ you _ .”

She blinked once, twice, thrice. A troll was trying to fight its way out of her throat but she swallowed it back. “M-me?” 

He nodded, “You.”

“So…” she frowned, floundering, “You are… agreeing?”

“Yes,” he was staring at her intently, “I will join with you in matrimony.”

She had not been prepared for his acceptance. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Elsa cleared her throat and blushed brightly as he continued to look at her. “Thank you!” she finally said lamely and then winced and tried to recover herself, “I mean, I look forward to this union.” She stood from her chair, he followed suit.

“As do I,” he bowed towards her.

**************

Anna’s visit a week later was a godsend. Elsa had readied a message to be sent to her sister’s cottage, but it seemed as though they were connected as strongly as ever and Anna had arrived in the throne room unannounced.

“Esla!” the younger sister had squealed as she ran towards her older sibling, ignoring the gasps of the court at her return. Elsa grinned, and descended the steps of her throne to hug the redhead tightly.

“I am so glad you are here!” the queen exclaimed in surprise, “I was going to send for you!”

“Really?” Anna frowned slightly, her tone turned urgent, “Is everything all right?”

“Of course! How are the children?” 

“At home with their father,” Anna chuckled, “Maja is growing fast, she is already walking and talking so much,” Anna smiled warmly as she spoke of her eldest daughter, “Elias is also walking, and Kristoph loves taking him everywhere.”

“I was wondering why you hadn’t brought him…” Elsa trailed off.

“I felt the need to come here for some reason,” Anna frowned again as she stared at her sibling, “Are you sure everything is all right?”

Elsa took a deep breath, “Yes, it’s just…”

Anna peered at her sister and then brightened suddenly, “I know! Let’s build a snowman and you can tell me all about it!”

Elsa chuckled, “You’re being silly....”

“No, I’m not! Come on,” she grabbed Elsa’s hand and pulled, “You’re not busy! Besides, your garden needs another statue!”

“Anna!” Elsa allowed her sister to pull her towards her ice garden without putting much of a fight.

“Ooo, you’ve added more of these!” Anna gasped as she entered Elsa’s private sanctuary and twirled on her feet to look all around.

“I did…” Elsa fidgeted with her hands in front of her, “Anna…” she looked uncomfortable for a moment, “does it… does it hurt?”

Anna turned her head towards her sister and blinked, “Does what hurt?”

“You know…” Elsa blushed, “being with…” she made a motion with her hand, “with a man…”

Anna giggled, “You’ve been married, Elsa.”

“We didn’t consummate…” the queen muttered, “I killed him...”

“Oh…” Anna blushed brightly, “I hadn’t realized… I thought…” she swallowed, and then looked at her sister shrewdly, “Are you… seeing someone?”

“Well…” Elsa cleared her throat, “I am engaged, as a matter of fact,” she felt herself smile broadly.

“Engaged?!” Anna blinked at her, “To someone you just met?” she raised an eyebrow at a blushing Elsa, “That’s unlike you.”

“I did not  _ just _ meet him,” Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna, “We’ve been… getting to know one other…”

“So who is he then?” she questioned, “Do I know him? Another royal? Have you told him about your powers?”

“Actually…” Elsa clasped her hands together, “He’s just like me…”

“Eeeek!” Anna jumped into her arms excitedly, “Congratulations!” she squealed happily, “I’m so happy for you!” she pulled away, “What’s his name?!”

“Well…” Elsa blushed brightly, “It’s hard to pronounce, I’m still struggling with it…” she cleared her throat, “His nickname is Sub-Zero.”

“That is so corny,” Anna snickered, “What’s his  _ real _ name?”

“It’s Kai Lang, I think…” Elsa sighed, struggling with his name, knowing she had mispronounced it badly, “it’s really exotic...” 

Anna stopped giggling and frowned at her sister, “That’s a mouthful…” she peered at her sibling, “Where is he from? That’s not local…”

“He’s Biyu’s uncle,” Elsa explained, “From the east.” 

“Ooo! So… is he handsome?” Anna asked curiously.

“He’s…” Elsa paused unsure how to describe her affiance, “Yes, yes he is.”

“Is he short?”

“Oh no! Not at all!” Elsa cleared her throat, “He’s quite large actually.”

“Oh?” Anna motioned with her arms, “Like this?”

Elsa shook her head, “Oh no, much wider…” she then lit up on an idea, “Here, let me show you!”

“Yes! Show me this handsome Sub-Zero of yours,” Anna giggled as Elsa called on her magic, “Don’t exaggerate him either!”

It took Elsa a few minutes to create a perfect replica of Kuai Liang, unmasked and all for her sister to see, “That’s him.”

“I said don’t exaggerate him, Elsa!” Anna eyed the statue with wide eyes.

“I’m not!” she defended herself, “He’s  _ really _ that big!”

“He’s bigger than Kristoph!”

“I know!” Elsa exclaimed, “You should see him in person!” her voice picked up traction as she got excited, “He’s got white eyes… and a glowing blue scar… he even has cold breath! All the time, Anna!”

“Look at those arms…” Anna whispered, and then fanned herself, “Elsa, you hooked a good one here.”

“I know! I’m just…” Elsa trailed off, “I’m worried, I mean…  _ look at him _ !”

“Oh I am looking!” Anna smirked, “You worried he’s going to ravish you?”

“ _ No _ !” Elsa looked flustered, “I mean… should I? You think he will?”

“Do you want him too?” the redhead asked shrewdly.

“I don’t know… I had… kinda given up hope, you know…”

“Given up hope?” Anna queried in surprise, “On what? Marriage?”

Elsa sighed heavily, “I killed Lars, and I killed Johan before him…” she shrugged.

“Johan?” Anna blinked, and then her eyes widened in surprise, “You mean…  _ Captain  _ Johan?!” Elsa nodded quickly, Anna’s mouth dropped open, “Oh my god! That’s what happened to him?! You killed him?!”

“I froze him, Anna…” Elsa blew out a heavy breath, “And Lars…”

“But you can’t freeze Sub-Zero,” her sister supplied. 

The queen nodded again, “I can’t…”

“You should ravish him,” Anna said suddenly.

“ _ Anna! _ ” Elsa blushed brightly, slapping playfully at her sister.

“What? Don’t you want to?” Her face reddened further, but she refused to answer her sister, Anna elbowed her gently, “Come on, you can tell me!” she teased, “Look at him! He’s all brawn and wide and muscly! You don’t want to touch him all over?”

“Anna!” Elsa was mortified, “You are married, you shouldn’t say things like that!”

“It’s precisely because I am married that I can!” she countered, “I bet he can carry you with one arm.”

“ _ Anna _ !” Elsa glared at her sibling who giggled and hugged her tightly despite her tenseness.

“I am teasing you,” she smiled against her cheek, “And to answer your question, yes, it hurts,” Anna grimaced as she pulled away, “Maybe ask your warrior to be gentle? Kristoph was an angel to me.”

“He’s not my warrior…” Elsa corrected her.

“Yet!” Anna grinned, and then looked the statue up and down, “But he will be,” she frowned suddenly, “He’s gonna be the new King…”

Elsa cut her off, “No. He refused to rule with me.”

This surprised the younger sister, “Really?”

“He’s only interested in me…” Elsa swallowed, “Not Arendelle.”

“Oh, Elsa,” Anna grinned widely, “I would ravish him if I were you.”

“You think so?” Elsa looked at the statue and swallowed nervously.

“The man is handed a kingdom on a silver platter, and doesn’t want it,” Anna nodded, “It’s not like he wouldn’t have a claim to the throne as your husband… he totally would, you know.”

Elsa cleared her throat, “You should meet him this evening,” she said calmly, changing the subject, “He’s quite respectful.”

“All the more reasons to ravish him!” Anna chortled as Elsa glared at her, “ Fine! I’ll be quiet, join me in my room while I change then, and we’ll discuss your ice prince some more.”

Both women left the sanctuary without looking back, leaving the newly erected statue of Sub-Zero intact. It wasn’t until the door closed that Kuai Liang jumped down from his perch above the garden. He tilted his head at the statue and arched an eyebrow curiously. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  6

He noticed the sister immediately when he was led to the dining room. Her blue eyes were locked on him and she openly stared at him, more assuredly not like the women of his country. Kuai Liang bowed deeply for her as the butler left the room. 

“I am Anna!” she introduced herself as soon as he straightened and held her palm out to him. He was careful as he grabbed it and touched his forehead to the back of her hand respectfully.

“Kuai Liang,” he said his name slowly, deliberately, “At your service.”

“Oof, that is a mouthful,” she teased playfully.

“You may call me Sub-Zero,” he supplied, putting distance between him and her. He turned his head and made eye contact with Elsa. She smiled at him and he noticed she blushed. They must have discussed him in more detail after they had gone to Anna’s room, she was not usually so shy around him any more. He was curious.

The meal was served not long after, he sat to Elsa’s right as customary, Anna to her left.

“So tell me,” Anna cleared her throat, and brought a glass of red wine to her mouth, “What do you do?”

“I am an assassin,” he answered truthfully. Anna choked on the liquid, her eyes widening as the alcohol sloshed over the rim of her cup.

“Oh?” she squeaked, coughing awkwardly, “An…” her eyes glanced towards her sister, “A-assassin?” she cleared her throat again, “Uh, do you… uh, do you assassinate…Ow!” she winced suddenly and made another noise in the back of her throat, “I mean,” her voice was high pitched, “B-business good?”

He did not have pupils to his eyes so he was able to glance at Elsa without being noticed. She was glaring at her sister, her fork picking at a green vegetable blindly.

“I am the Grandmaster of my clan,” he explained calmly, “I only kill in the tournament.”

“Tournament?” Elsa turned her attention to him.

“Mortal Kombat,” he answered, stoically, “I am a guardian of Earthrealm.”

“Of...Earthrealm?” the Queen blinked at him, the confusion noticeable on her face.

He nodded. “Yes.”

Elsa licked her bottom lip and he found his eyes drawn to the action. “Assuming this tournament is dangerous if you’re killing people…” she trailed off, frowning at him. 

“Yes, it is,” he nodded again, but did not elaborate further.

“So,” Anna glanced at her sister before she cleared her throat, “Can you build a snowman?” she asked, changing the painfully awkward subject completely.

Kuai Liang blinked as he stared at the redhead for a long moment.  _ A snowman? _ He used one hand and placed it palm down on the table. The sound of ice crystal forming sounded loud in the quiet room. He moved his hand a moment later, a miniature snowman, about two inches high, made of clear ice, stood there. Her eyes widened and she grinned at her sister knowingly.

“Not bad,” Anna smiled, “So you are immune to the cold?”

“I am,” he confirmed, and then swallowed as Anna glanced at her sister again, her grin widening.

“Have you ever been married? Any children?” she continued. He gazed at the queen, she was staring intently at the vegetables on her plate and chewing quietly, before answering.

“No.”

Anna nodded, “Elsa’s been widowed,” she informed him, and then added, “I’m married with two children.” 

“She has told me this,” he returned. She nodded again as the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The meal was almost done when the redhead piped up suddenly.

“You know,” Anna began and then cleared her throat, “Elsa has a gorgeous ice garden you really need to see,” her eyes darted towards her sister, “Why don’t you show him your sanctuary? I’ll deal with the staff!”

That was how he found himself in her garden, facing the statue of ice she had made of him earlier. Elsa blushed as she noticed his contemplation.

“My sister was curious about you,” she muttered, and then raised a hand to destroy it when he stopped her. She glanced at him curiously when he used his magic and created a life size statue of her right next to his. 

“You stand with me now,” he murmured.

He turned his gaze to hers and bowed. She blinked at him and without warning moved in to hug him. Kuai Liang froze and found his hands grabbing at her shoulders to push her away gently before she made contact. “It is not proper…” he cleared his throat and blushed in spite of himself, “We are alone without a…”

“Of course,” she turned a deep shade of red and stepped away from him, “My apologies, I didn't mean to be so forward.”

He bowed at the waist, “I would not wish for you to be slandered on my account.”

She visibly swallowed, the noise was deafening to Kuai Liang. He zeroed in on the pale column of her throat as it worked. His gaze raised to her lips as she licked them, he mimicked her movement behind his mask, his tongue following the same path of hers across his own bottom lip.  _ What would she taste like? _

“My garden is bereft of visitors or guards,” she explained, her azure eyes meeting his, “It is my private sanctuary and none dare enter it.”

He returned her bold gaze, her chin lifted but a miniscule amount, he stopped himself from copying her movement. An ashen eyebrow arched on her face and he straightened beneath her look, subconsciously posing for her. He did not pretend to misunderstand her meaning. The queen was insinuating that he could make advances on her, she would not reject him. He hardened.

“It pleases me to hear this,” Kuai Liang took a fortifying breath.

“But…?” Elsa grimaced openly, his tone made it apparent one was coming.

He bowed deeply, “I will not give those that would be against our union reasons,” he straightened as he explained, “I am a foreigner to your customs, your culture and your country. There would be those that would not agree with our joining,” he continued carefully, “I will not allow myself to be used against you in any way, Your Majesty.”

Her mouth opened and her cheeks rouged brightly. “O-of course!” she swallowed again, her fingers linking in front of her. She looked wounded… 

“Do not think me immune to your charms,” he divulged suddenly, not wanting her to think that his rejection of her blatant invitation was because of her. He was incredibly attracted to her. “Were we married already, you would be heavy with my child now.” He’d dreamt of it, multiple times. His erection turned painful beneath his armour at the thought of her knowing it.

But Kuai Liang refused to allow her enemies to tarnish her because of him. He was a Grandmaster, he could control his base urges. They would wait, he was patient.

Her entire face turned red at his words and she stood there, gaping at him like a fish out of water. He focused on her. She gave her head a shake and blinked at him a few times. “I-I….” she cleared her throat, and kept her attention on him, “I’d like that,” she whispered faintly.

His eyes widened and he took an involuntary step in her direction. He couldn’t help himself as the words escaped his mouth without thought, “Soon… my queen.”

She became flustered and he stopped himself from reaching out to her. He cleared his throat and bowed deeply, as he motioned the doors for her to enter the castle. They needed to part ways. 

“It is time you returned to your sister,” he spoke stoically, forcing a calmness he did not feel. She nodded and without looking back to see if he followed, escaped. 

He remained where he was, staring at the statues they had created of each other for a long time before he scaled the side of the wall. He sat in meditation, his eyes peering into the distance at the mountains of ice and snow, willing his erection away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Dinner had been a complete disaster. She'd barely tasted any of her food.

Anna had been chatty and polite…. Up until the moment Sub-Zero had told her he was an assassin. That's when the evening took an awkward turn for the worst. Elsa had kicked her sister under the table to force her to change the topic. 

On a positive note, she had learned a little about him, and his clan. This tournament he kept mentioning intrigued her, and Elsa really needed to get him to stop telling _everyone_ about his _work_. Apart from Anna, no one else needed to know what he and his clan did.

And then Anna had questioned him about his power and Elsa had felt the heat pool in her stomach. She had found the tiny crystal snowman he had made quite beautiful. 

It would have taken a blind man to miss the knowing looks Anna kept sending her way. Her sister could be indiscreet sometimes. Her words from earlier about ravishing him echoing in Elsa's head. She kept her attention on her plate, picking her greens one at a time and chewing slowly.

The coup de grâce of the evening occurred when her sister had forced them to her sanctuary. Elsa had found herself staring at the forgotten life size ice sculpture she had made of him earlier in embarrassment. She regretted not mentioning it beforehand. 

“My sister was curious about you,” she said lamely, and was about to get rid of it when he raised his own hand, halting her. 

She gasped when he used his magic and created a life size statue of her right next to his. Her eyes widened as he turned towards her and bowed deeply, “You stand with me now." 

Elsa had not been able to stop herself from hugging him, or _trying to_. He must have anticipated her intent and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her before she had a chance.

“It is not proper…” he cleared his throat and spoke slowly, “We are alone without a…”

She was mortified and felt her face heat up beneath his gaze.

“Of course,” she licked her lips, and stepped away from him, “My apologies, I didn't mean to be so forward.”

He bowed at the waist, “I would not wish for you to be slandered on my account.”

She swallowed the dry lump in her throat. Anna was right… she should ravish him. Or at least, give him the opening to do it to her. _Men liked taking the lead, right?_

“My garden is bereft of visitors or guards,” she explained, meeting his gaze boldly, she was trying for subtlety, “It is my private sanctuary and none dare enter it.” That had not been subtle at all… 

She arched an eyebrow as he straightened, making him bigger then he was. She barely restrained herself from fanning her heated face.

“It pleases me to hear this,” he started slowly. She grimaced to hear his tone. He was rejecting her. 

“But…?” she clenched her teeth as he bowed deeply.

“I will not give those that would be against our union reasons,” he explained slowly, “I am a foreigner to your customs, your culture, and your country. There would be those that will not agree with our joining,” he continued carefully, “I will not allow myself to be used against you in any way, Your Majesty.”

She gaped like a fish as he obliterated any hope she had of _any_ kind of ravishment. 

"O-of course!" She swallowed back her wounded pride. Perhaps he didn't consider her to be pretty enough for out of wedlock dalliances… she thought of Biyu's exotic beauty, maybe his excuse was merely to prevent her ego from being further humiliated. She was completely different from the women of his country. 

“Do not think me immune to your charms,” he said suddenly, surprising her from her dark thoughts, “Were we married already, you would be heavy with my child now.” 

Her entire face turned red at his words and she stood there, her mouth opening slowly in surprise. Elsa gave her head a shake and blinked at him a few times. 

“I-I….” she cleared her throat, her mouth had gone completely dry, “I’d like that,” she whispered faintly, looking at him shyly.

His eyes widened and he took a step in her direction, “Soon… my queen.” His words caused goosebumps to explode across the expanse of her body.

Sub-Zero cleared his throat and bowed, he motioned the doors. “It is time you returned to your sister,” he said calmly.

Elsa nodded at him and without looking back, practically fled back to her chambers. Her heart raced and she leaned against the door, panting as though she'd run a mile. 

His white eyes had practically glowed as he had said those words, she found herself wondering what their wedding night would be like. Maybe he would ravish her then... Elsa used her magic to cool her heated cheeks. She'd have to let him in eventually, the man couldn't very well stay outside all night.

She waited until her pulse slowed before pulling the door open to her garden. A frown furrowed her brow as he was nowhere in sight. She stepped out, and blinked in confusion. _Where had he gone?_

Her gaze roamed over her sculptures, and wondering if he had wandered around to examine her work. After a few moments, she realized he was not in her sanctuary. She licked her lips and returned to her chambers, completely unaware that he was watching her from the alcove he'd taken residence in.

Anna was waiting for her when she re-entered her bed chamber. 

"I dismissed Biyu," her sister grinned, "I told her I'd brush your hair this evening."

Elsa arched an eyebrow at her sister and smiled, "You are incorrigible."

"I wanted to discuss your prince some more," Anna patted the ornate chair in front of her vanity.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" Elsa clicked her tongue but took a seat.

It wasn't long before Anna was running her hands over her sister's almost white locks.

"You know…" she cleared her throat, "This business of being an assassin…"

Elsa raised her hand to stop her sister in mid speech. "Don't be telling anyone else."

"Are you kidding me?" Anna shook her head, "You can guess just by looking at him!" 

"He is rather imposing," Elsa allowed, avoiding looking at the redhead in the mirror.

"Imposing?" Anna scoffed, "That's a mild word. Although," she took a deep breath, "He seemed genuinely interested in you. You notice how he kept looking at you throughout dinner?"

"I like that," Elsa murmured, feeling her face heat up. Anna put the brush down on the dresser and hugged her sister tightly.

"You know what?" Anna's voice was muffled, "I think, he'll do you some good!"

Elsa hugged her back, "He'll teach me how to control my magic better." 

"So what did you guys talk about in the garden?" Anna caught her sister's eye in the mirror as she began braiding her pale, blonde hair. She grinned mischievously, "Did you ravish him?"

"No," she sighed heavily and smiled a self deprecating smile, "He didn't even let me hug him."

"Oh really?" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," Elsa stifled a yawn, "He didn't want me slandered."

"Really?" The redhead repeated.

"Really," Elsa felt like a parrot, "You know," she hesitated a moment, "He created a statue of me beside his."

There was a long silence as Anna added the finishing touches to her work. She stepped away from the seated monarch and they made eye contact in the mirror, Anna was beaming.

"He loves you," she said without hesitation.

Elsa turned in her chair to look at her sibling, "Don't be ridiculous…" she trailed off, she had meant to sound mocking, yet she'd sounded breathless.

"Oh Elsa," Anna hugged her again, "He doesn't want the kingdom, he stared at you all evening, _and_ he created your replica! How much more do you need?"

The Queen blinked, her arms wrapping around Anna automatically. "It's t-too s-soon…"

"Pish posh," the redhead grinned, and helped her sister to her feet, "Love at first sight exists," she breathed dreamily, "and your ice Prince loves you."

"I think we should go to bed," Elsa made an attempt to stop the conversation. She was starting to blush at the turn of events, she did not want to discuss Sub-Zero's feelings towards her any more. 

"Do you love him?" Anna inquired shrewdly.

Elsa turned a bright red and forced a yawn as she stretched awkwardly, "I am really tired," she pointed to her door, "off to bed with you."

Anna snickered, not at all believing her but making her way to the door regardless, "As you wish," she grinned knowingly at her sister. "We'll talk in the morning," and with those parting words, Anna left Elsa on her own.

She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and made her way to her large armoire, she changed to a simple nightdress and climbed into bed. Elsa was not very tired, but she had not wanted to answer her sister. Mostly because she, herself, wasn't entirely sure yet. 

Was it possible to love someone so soon after meeting? It had only been a week since he'd answered her summons. Truth be told, they'd spent a lot of time together, getting to know one another... she knew him better than Lars at this point in their budding... relationship. Elsa licked her lips as she settled amongst her pillows, pulling her covers almost to her chin.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, her dreams filled with white eyes, ice-covered hands and wide, firm shoulders. Elsa smiled in slumber, unaware that she haunted Kuai Liang's dreams in much the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  8

Their wedding was a small affair. Elsa surprised him by keeping it private. He'd given Biyu a reprieve, allowing her back within the clan. Kuai Liang had sent a scroll to his people, offering them the chance to follow him or remain at their ancestral home with Frost, the newly anointed Grandmaster there.

Many had followed him, including Scorpion, his one time rival turned greatest ally. It was no secret to the Lin Kuei that Scorpion, a living man many ages ago, was an eternal spirit of vengeance that had once been bound to the Outworld. 

Biyu, the Queen's sister and family, her most trusted ministers, and Scorpion were all that attended the actual ceremony. Anna and Biyu were given the honour of binding their hands with blue silk, a custom of his. Elsa's palm had been like fire against his own. He'd kept his hand frosted, dusting her knuckles with glittering snowflakes.

Kuai Liang had been maskless, his short hair free from the confines of his habitual hood. The formal armour of the Lin Kuei clan flowed around him well, more decorative than functional, the bold blue of his arms in contrast with the black beneath. 

Elsa was dressed in an attire of her own making, a long flowing gown of blue and white. It was the exact shade of blue used by his clan. He was impressed when he discovered that all her dresses were made from her magic. She encased herself in a fine armour of ice that flowed like silk, and no one knew. _Except_ _him_.

He ran a finger along the sleeve of her right arm, her bound hand. That he could absorb her clothing into his body at his command had hardened his dick uncontrollably. Kuai Liang created a rose of delicate ice, and tucked the creation in between strands of her pale yellow hair. He was touching her unabashedly. 

Her eyes widened, and he felt her fingers clutch at his where they were connected. He returned the grip, linking their fingers. The priest half sang a blessing, words were exchanged, and then came the moment Kuai Liang had been waiting for.

The holy man had encouraged him to kiss his bride, per her customs. He kept his eyes on hers as he very deliberately reached up with his left hand and grabbed her chin gently. He was cautious as he lowered his head towards hers, giving her the chance to rebuff him. 

She did not. Their lips met, and held. It took all his considerable will power to not lick at the seam of her mouth. Kuai Liang did not want to embarrass her in public, mindful of her position. He raised his head just as the old man pronounced them man and wife. 

His wife. He gazed over her visage as though seeing it for the first time. She was so unlike the women of his homeland… He was married to another cryomancer that was not Frost, and he found himself rather liking it. 

The Queen declared a holiday for her country. A great celebration was held in the town square, a festival of sorts where everyone was invited to eat and drink at the royal palace. His clan mingled with her people, it was a good day.

He watched his wife for the remainder of the evening, keeping silent at her side as they were congratulated by her people, their hands no longer bound. He did not like how accessible she made herself, everyone was able to approach her and shake her hand or even  _ hug her _ .

His eyes narrowed when one older gentleman held her for far longer than was customary.

"He's keeping a good eye on his Ladyship," the old man whispered loudly and then winked saucily at a blushing Elsa before departing for the buffet. 

His wife peeked at him from behind her lashes, and he had to hold back a rumble of satisfaction as she touched his arm reassuringly. Kuai Liang liked that she did not shy away from touching him. 

The party was set to last well into the wee morning hours. He bowed each time he was acknowledged. It wasn't until midnight that Anna came to their rescue.

"Why don't you guys retire," the redhead grinned knowingly at his wife before winking daringly at him, "I'll take over from here." Elsa's eyes widened and Kuai Liang watched as her cheeks bloomed. Anna hugged her and then turned to him, "Take her out of here and ravish her!"

"Anna!" Elsa squeaked through her teeth, red as a tomato.

He bowed deeply at the waist, a faint smile on his lips as Anna patted the back of his head and then smiled at him when he straightened. He held his arm out for Elsa to take, she placed her fingers lightly at his elbow and allowed him to lead her from the ballroom.

They were silent, not exchanging a single word, as Elsa led him into her bedroom. They had first met in here… He stood by her vanity with his hands behind his back, eyeing her hair brushes offhandedly, his focus on his wife that he could see in the mirror. She was chewing on her lower lip. 

She turned the lock in the door prompting him to swivel on his feet in her direction. Elsa swallowed and pushed away from the door she was leaning against. He reached forward and grabbed her hands with his.

"So…" she cleared her throat awkwardly.

He didn't let her continue, instead he did what he had wanted to do at the ceremony. He leaned his head down and touched his mouth to hers. She tensed, and her fingers tightened on his. There was but the briefest of contact, before he very gently licked at the seam of her mouth.

Kuai Liang watched her beautiful eyes widen with awareness. Her lips parted and he plundered. Time stood still as he breathed his frosted breath against her tongue, sharing his very essence with her. She inhaled him, releasing his hands to reach up and grab his face. He stepped closer, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her against his body. 

A hint of frost clung to his skin as Elsa pressed herself against him. He felt her magic and rumbled in satisfaction. His erection was beginning to pain him and he forced himself to step away from her. He knew this was her first time, and wanted her to set the pace. 

"What do you want?" He licked his lips, unsure how to convey to her that he was hers to command, "I will obey your words."

She looked at him confused, he loved the arousal swirling in her eyes, before her fingers grabbed at the front of his robes and pulled him towards her, "Kiss me."

Kuai Liang obeyed, lowering his head to exchange his breath with hers. He liked that she took him in. there was a need to see and feel her skin. He ran a finger along the sleeve of her dress and absorbed her magic, the sleeve vanished as his fingertips roved over it.

His wife gasped and pulled away from him to glance down at her bare arm. He watched her blush and smiled as realization dawned on her. Her throat worked as she swallowed, her pulse beating erratically.

"Would you help disrobe me?" He asked, opening his arms, and exposing his chest.

Her cheeks bloomed like red flowers that grew near his ancestral home in the mountains. He stood very still while she approached him, and it wasn't until she started rifling with his armour that he very gently ran the back of his fingers down her bare arm. 

She gasped and fumbled his clothing, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of crimson. He couldn't resist as he ran the fingertips of his other hand down her other sleeve, calling her magic into his body as he did so. She shivered and he smiled as more goosebumps formed along her skin.

"Need help, Majesty?" He murmured deliberately as she finally opened his armour.

"No," she smiled and clicked her tongue, "I've been wanting to do this…" she was not looking at him, focusing intently on what her hands were doing.

Her admission went straight to his groin. Kuai Liang was unable to help himself as he lowered his head and rested it against her shoulder. 

That she had thought of undressing him had him groaning and he pulled her to his chest, crushing her against him. She squeaked in surprise, her arms were pressed awkwardly between them. 

His large hands roamed over her back, hips and legs calling her magic into his body as he went, fully undressing her until she stood nude against him. She gasped and whimpered, hiding her blushing face in his chest. He rubbed his head in the crook where her neck met shoulder and inhaled deeply.

He groaned again and pushed his erection against her belly. She smelled of ice and snow, he was  _ home _ . 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  9

Elsa was delighted by the fact that her wedding, this time, was a small familial affair. Sub-Zero had advised her that he sent a missive back to his clan, inviting them to join him in Arendelle.

It had surprised her at first how many people came, she had not expected such a massive amount. One of the advisors that followed Sub-Zero was a scary, yellow-robed ninja by the name of Scorpion. She had to admit she was curious as to why he had the name, but he had white eyes, like her affianced, except his were slightly more unnerving. She had decided that it was best to forgo conversing with him other than the formal niceties. Maybe in time she would grow accustomed to their forbidding stares.

The ceremony was short. They had agreed to mix some of her customs with some of his. She had liked the idea of their hands being bound together to signify their partnership, she planned on adopting this practice. 

Sub-Zero had almost made her cry when he placed a delicate ice flower in her hair. He'd kept his fingers linked with hers despite the awkward way their hands were tied together. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as he repeated his vows, his guttural accent sending shivers down her spine.

Her heart was beating frantically in her chest as she realized that the kiss was fast approaching. She almost stumbled over her own vows as she imagined him devouring her mouth. 

The kiss had been unsurprisingly tame. There had been but a brief moment where she had almost expected he would ravish her, he'd grabbed her chin and everything! Elsa had been disappointed when he hadn't. Their lips had only touched briefly, and he hadn't used his tongue.

They were officially married.

Customary celebrations were held, she had even declared it a national holiday. The festivities were well underway. The palace had been opened for all in Arendelle, it was a good opportunity for their people to socialize with one another.

She was not approached by many people, the number was far less than she was expecting. Initially was confused as to why, but after looking over her shoulder at her new husband, it was suddenly clear as to why. He practically glowered menacingly at any who actually dared to approach her to offer their congratulations.

Oskar, once a knight of her father's many years ago, braved the glaring and congratulated her warmly, enveloping her into a tight hug. 

"He would have been proud of you," he whispered softly in her ear as he patted her head. She felt tears prick at her eyes and knew she was about to cry when Oskar let her go with a grin on his haggard face, "He's keeping a good eye on his Ladyship!" he winked at Elsa knowingly as he nodded towards her looming husband, Sub-Zero's white eyes had narrowed to slits. She blushed uncontrollably, secretly pleased at what he was implying.

Elsa glanced back at him before moving closer and placing her hand on his arm. He allowed her the touch, and she practically preened. She'd been wanting to touch him openly for such a long time. 

It wasn't until midnight that Anna finally came to relieve her. She was so glad her sister had suggested it before the ceremony. Elsa was both anxious and excited for her wedding night. 

Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna grinned lewdly at them, "Why don't you guys retire?" She gasped as her sister winked at Sub-Zero, "I'll take over from here, take her out of here and ravish her!" Elsa's eyes widened and she turned fifty different shades of red. 

"Anna!" She had hissed urgently, the redhead hugged her tightly. 

She was ignored as Anna patted Sub-Zero's head like a dog as he bowed towards her, and then smiled at him before he led Elsa away from the revellers. 

They walked in silence to her room, ignored by all the guards they passed. He entered first, making his way to her vanity, standing with his hands behind his back. Their eyes met and held in her mirror and she was suddenly nervous, worrying at her lower lip. 

_ He will be gentle, _ she reassured herself. He'd been the epitome of grace and gentleness with her since his arrival. There was no reason to believe it would change after matrimony. She locked her door and leaned against it momentarily, Sub-Zero had turned towards her and met her halfway, his hands grabbing both of hers.

"So…" she cleared her dry throat, and would have continued had he not suddenly captured her mouth with his. She stilled, her hands clenching on his. He licked her lips gently, not demanding entry, but  _ asking _ . 

She melted against him, opening her lips for his tender assault. His cold breath wafted into her mouth and she moaned as she inhaled. It felt incredibly intimate to share his coldness and she couldn't get enough of it.

Her hands reached up to grab his face to hold him still. He moved closer, pressing her against the front of his body, his muscular arms securing her to him completely.

Magic swirled around them, she was losing control of it with her arousal, covering them in a sheen of frost. She pushed against the wall of his chest, trying to feel him with every part of her body she could. He groaned and she almost purred until he stepped away from her and licked his lips. 

"What do you want?" He sounded hoarse, as though it pained him to speak, his accent was more pronounced, "I will obey your words."

Elsa was only bewildered for a second before she realized he had literally told her to command him. Her first thought was that she wanted to share his breath again. She was already grabbing the front of his robes, giving a forceful tug before giving him her first order, "Kiss me."

She shivered at how quickly he acquiesced, and then gasped as she realized he'd removed one of her sleeves. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she instinctively stepped away from him, surprised to find her arm bare.  _ He'd drawn her power into his own body… _ she swallowed and glanced at him shyly.

Sub-Zero turned his palms towards her and smiled faintly. "Would you help disrobe me?" He queried.

Elsa knew she had turned the colour of a tomato, but she did not care. She'd fantasized about this, trying to visualize what he looked like beneath his armour. He was, by far, one of the most muscular men she had ever seen, even the ice workers, who hauled large blocks of ice, were not built like him.

Sub-Zero watched her approach, and made no effort to help her as she laid her hands on his wide chest. She was so intent on locating the clasps that she was surprised when he tickled her bare arm with the back of his nails.

She tried to ignore it when he removed her second sleeve, she was almost done with the blasted strap that connected his robes.  _ Why was it so complicated? _

He startled her when he leaned his head down and whispered huskily in her ear, "Need help, Majesty?" 

"No," she smirked at him, and opened his robes to reveal a tight black outfit beneath, "I've been wanting to do this…" she trailed off as she realized he was wearing multiple layers. Elsa was pondering what to attack next when she felt him place his forehead against her shoulder.

She was about to bring her hand up to touch his cropped black hair when he pulled her against himself. His grip was tight, yet gentle at the same time. He rumbled, and she gasped. He'd trapped her arms against his chest. 

Strong hands roamed over her back, his long fingers spreading to cover more area. Sub-Zero touched her hips and even her legs. Elsa could feel her dress disappearing wherever he touched and it wasn't long before she stood naked against him.

His face was buried in the crook of her shoulder, his wide chest expanding beneath her touch as he breathed her in. The action was so primal that it sent a bolt directly to her core. She whimpered, her voice quivering embarrassingly. Elsa buried her face against the black garb beneath his robes.

He groaned and flexed his hips into her stomach. Her fingers tightened in his clothing and she licked her lips, preparing to give him her second order when he bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

She turned a bright pink when he laid her down amongst her pillows. Sub-Zero stood still next to the bed, looking down at her. Elsa felt her skin heat up beneath his scrutiny and made an attempt to cover her breasts when he stopped her.

"Allow me to admire your beauty," he spoke softly, "I've imagined you thus."

Her heart stuttered and her breath hitched. She forced herself to watch as he took care to remove his robes. She felt butterflies dancing in her stomach as he exposed himself to her.

He was everything she had imagined, and more. His chest was smooth and covered in scars, her fingers flexed to touch each one. What looked like vapours came off his shoulders as he finally stood naked next to the bed. Her eyes widened as she took him in, what looked to be a line of frost dusted his stomach below his navel and surrounded his… 

Her mouth dropped open and she closed her legs tightly. His cock was jutting proudly from his body and looked too big to be normal, neither Johan or Lars had been that big. He chuckled as she suddenly sat up and scooted to the head of the bed, away from him.

"Uh…" she swallowed nervously, "Will you…" she faltered as he put a knee on the edge of the bed, his dick bobbed hypnotically and she whimpered.

"I will be very gentle," he said solemnly, "You have nothing to fear, Majesty."

"Say my name?" She licked her dry lips and watched as he stretched himself out onto his side.

"Elsa," he crooned. She smiled, she'd been right. The way he said her name, with his accent… 

She shivered as Sub-Zero very deliberately reached out and placed a palm on her leg.

"Say it again?" She asked shyly as he cautiously tugged her towards him.

"Elsa," he purred and then leaned forward to kiss her when he'd pulled her sufficiently closer, "Would you like me to ravish you?"

She startled, her blue eyes widening as her face turned a bright crimson. He chuckled and rolled over her, slotting himself between her legs. Elsa gasped and tried to hide her face as he reared up on his knees between her legs, she felt his scrutiny acutely.

"Tell me, wife," he smiled as she tensed, "Would you like your husband to ravish you?"

"Yes…" she breathed.


End file.
